


Kissing in the Edd

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded in a summer storm, Edd gets a lift from Kevin, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing in the Edd

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritual sequel to "Edderstanding".

The storm swept over the abandoned lot with such sudden force that the trio of friends barely had time to pack up their latest scam before the rain began to fall. It soaked them to the skin, striking them in heavy sheets as the thunder rolled behind ponderous black clouds. They had come here due to the secluded nature of the place, far from the prying eyes of their future customers, but now it seems the decision was proving unwise, for they were far from the cul-de-sac, and soon they would be swept up in the impending downpour. Eddy cursed under his breath; it was the last week of the summer, the last brief moment of freedom before the chains of high school shackled them to nights of endless homework and days of monotonous lectures from their crusty teachers—not that Edd dreaded it in the slightest. On the contrary, he was looking forward to some semblance of order in his life once again. Ed, of course, made the most of it, rolling around on the dampening ground and calling out to the worm people that dwelled beneath him. Edd sighed, pulling his hat down snugly around his ears.

"Well, Eddy, it seems our final scam of the summer has been thwarted by the capricious whims of Mother Nature." Eddy growled angrily and shook his fists at the ever-darkening sky, churning mockingly.

"This was gonna be the greatest one yet! Now there’s no way we’ll get it done in time!" A bolt of lightning shot across the sky, making Edd nearly jump out of his sopping sneakers. His knees knocked together, and he raised a hand to interject.

"E-eddy, maybe we should get back home." Eddy sneered, shrugging him off with a wave of his hands, smudged with paint.

"Get there yourself, Edd. I’m outta here!" He stomped off into the distance, grumbling under his breath as he went. “Gotta figure out another scam, and fast…" Ed capered after him, fists full of mud and wriggling creatures, leaving Edd alone with the storm building behind him. Sighing heavily, he picked up his toolbox and began the long walk home. Thankfully, he was used to it; although Eddy often jeered at his lack of physical fitness, his stamina had improved after countless afternoon treks back and forth, running errands for his friends. Despite the great affection he held for them, he couldn’t deny that they treated him was a certain amount of disrespect. He had been party to Eddy’s crazy schemes for years now, ever since he had met them as a young child and fallen prey to one himself. They were the first friends he ever made—and admittedly, his only friends—and he was loath to leave them behind, but the fact was they were all growing up, and Edd was tired of simple scams for quarters. Most of all, he was tired of being hurt.

The rain struck his skin so harshly that it stung, and as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, Edd realized quickly that he needed to find shelter. Spotting a bus station, he jogged frantically toward it, ducking beneath the blue and white awning. Beyond, the rain continued undeterred. Puddles formed in the uneven sidewalk, and tiny rivers formed in the gutters on either side of the street. A neighbor’s cat took refuge in an overturned trash can, and Edd could not help but feel some kinship with the poor animal. He shivered with cold, trying his best to wring as much water from his clothes as he could, but to no avail. They still hung heavy and frigid on his thin frame. Curling his knees against his chest, he waited patiently for the storm to pass, though from the lack of wind current and seemingly endless cloud formations, it seemed to him that he would be waiting for a long time.

Edd couldn’t stop thinking about how easily Eddy had left him behind in the abandoned lot. Ed could not be blamed for his lack of attention span, but Eddy had done so deliberately, as if he hadn’t had the time to waste on ensuring they all got home safely. Storms were terribly dangerous, after all, and a courteous friend would have accompanied him. From there, his mind wandered back to all of the times Eddy had kicked him around, dragged him here and there, demanding favor after favor… A lump grew in his throat, and he chewed at his bottom lip to distract himself from the urge to cry. Why did he let these things hurt him so easily? It was all just a game, after all, meant in jest. Before he could answer himself, a glint in the fog rising off the hot tarmac caught his attention, and he looked up to meet Kevin’s gaze, drenched and mounted upon his bike. His leather jacket glistened with moisture, and he had turned his cap forward to block the rain from his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing out here all by yourself, dork?" Edd’s teeth chattered as he spoke, wringing his hands in his lap.

"I c-could ask you the s-same, K-kevin. Your b-bike is hardly a safe mode of transport in this storm. The lightning might s-strike you, you kn-know." Kevin gripped the rubber handlebars of his bike tighter.

"Look, I gotta get home, and this is the fastest way." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. “I can take you home, if you want." Edd’s eyes widened, and he shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"You would do that for me? But your bike only carries one passenger, Kevin. How would I manage?" Kevin patted the crossbeam of the handlebars, flashing him a dangerous smirk.

"Sit here and hold on tight, dweeb." Edd stepped back, plastering himself to the glass wall of the bus stop.

"Certainly not, Kevin! Can you imagine how dangerous that would be? I would block your field of vision, which will suffer enough in this interminable fog! Not to mention the impending threat of electrocution, or serious injury, or—" Kevin pressed a finger to Edd’s lips, cutting off his stream of fears.

"Shut it, dork. Get on or get walkin’." Edd’s cheeks flared up at the sudden contact, and he smacked Kevin’s hand away.

"That’s filthy, Kevin! Where have your hands been?" Kevin didn’t answer, merely tapped the crossbeam again. Edd surrendered at last and stepped back into the deluge, heaving himself carefully onto the handlebars. His balance was abominable, but Kevin reached around and steadied him with a hand to his waist. Edd felt faint for the slightest of moments; all the blood had rushed to his cheeks.

"You ready?" Edd nodded, and Kevin pushed off, pedaling furiously through the rain. Edd gripped the chrome bars for dear life, squinting to keep the rain from falling into his eyes. Somehow, Kevin managed to keep the bike upright and moving, even as he kept one hand planted on Edd’s hip. His athleticism was truly inspiring. What’s more, nobody to his knowledge had ever been permitted to touch his bike, let alone ride upon it. Edd bit his lip and tried to keep his imagination from getting the best of him, but he couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit special. Before long, Kevin had parked in front of his house at last, grinning from beneath the brim of his hat. “Alright, dork, here’s your stop." Edd hopped off the bike and retrieved his toolkit.

"My sincerest gratitude, Kevin. Had you not arrived, I may have been stranded there for hours." Kevin turned his hat backward on his head in its traditional style; the rain had slacked up enough to allow it.

"Forget about it, okay? It’s nothing." He gave Edd another once-over, eyebrow raised quizzically. “For the record, you look like a drowned rat or something." Edd blushed and pulled his hat down tighter on his head, for it had slipped back on the ride home.

"Y-you don’t look much better yourself, Kevin. You should hurry home and change into some warmer clothes. Perhaps take a hot bath, with mineral salts?" Kevin shrugged, swiping his hand over his face to sluice off the water that had gathered on his skin. “I-I could get you a towel, if you desired."

"Nah, don’t sweat it. Just be more careful, you dweeb. Watch the weather or something." Edd smiled, revealing the gap in his teeth, which he quickly covered with his palm. Before he could retreat into the house, Kevin inquired. “Why d’you do that?"

"D-do what?" The moon peeked out from the clouds and lit up Kevin’s face, upon which a contented grin curled upward.

"Cover your mouth like that when you smile. It’s just a gap." Edd shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

"It—it makes me look silly, Kevin." Kevin stepped forward and pulled Edd’s hands away from his face, now beet-red and dewy with droplets of rainwater. For a moment, Kevin simply stood there, staring at him, and Edd felt terribly uncomfortable. “K-kevin, I would appreciate it if you would respect my personal spa—mmph!" Before he could finish, Kevin suddenly pressed his lips to Edd’s, sliding his tongue into his mouth too quickly for Edd to pull away. A warm, ticklish feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach, and his mouth opened almost as if on its own volition. His wrists still enclosed in Kevin’s hands, Edd braced them upon his chest for support. It was over as quickly as it began, but not before Kevin brushed the gap between Edd’s teeth with the tip of his tongue. Edd stood there, pale and still as Grecian marble, as Kevin stuttered his way back to his bike. His words were lost on Edd, for he was still fixated on the sensation of Kevin’s lips—chapped, perhaps he could fetch him some lip balm?—upon his, the slickness and warmth of his tongue. Had he been in his right mind, he would have quailed at the invasion of his person, not to mention the plethora of germs that no doubt dwelled in Kevin’s mouth, but for now, those thoughts were far away, as far as the library of Alexandria, lost to time.

"S-so, uh…see ya later, loser." Kevin waved and pedaled off as fast as his feet would propel him, and Edd raised his hand to return the gesture, the corners of his mouth twitching in a nervous smile. Kevin had kissed him.  _Kevin had kissed him._ What’s more, he had kissed him in the rain. Surely that had not been an accident. Perhaps, he mused later over a cup of hot chocolate, none of it had been an accident. Perhaps Kevin had known he would be there; perhaps Ed and Eddy had purposefully forced him to walk home, knowing that Kevin would find him there, stranded in the storm. Or perhaps he was giving them all too much credit, and Edd had simply been kissed in the rain by a boy who cared for him. The prospect was too lovely to resist.


End file.
